


Книга и метла

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Краткое содержание: Джеймс и Северус пытаются завоевать симпатию Лили и надеются, что она ответит им взаимностью. Попутно каждый из них старается избавиться от конкурента. Лили такой расклад не устраивает, и она решает разобраться с проблемой по-своему - свести их вместе и переключить их внимание друг на друга. Тем более, что у девушки уже есть пара, которая полностью одобряет ее план...Предупреждения: AU относительно сюжета и некоторых особенностей мираСовершенно альтернативная механика магии - Лили колдует на расстоянии через магический экран (потому что может) Автор вообще подозревает, что она Темный Лорд может гораздо больше, чем показывает.Действие происходит в предрождественскую неделю, когда занятий уже нет (и студенты могут заняться, кому чем хочется)Если вам кажется, что Джеймс и Снейп ведут себя слишком по-мальчишески (то вам не кажется), то делаем скидку на эпоху. Да и вообще, парни взрослеют позже.Сцены у озера на пятом курсе не было (никто никого грязнокровкой не обзывал) - автор про нее просто забыл и вспомнил только после написания, а Рабинович не пел про это) Темный Лорд курит бамбук - автор про него тоже забыл (не говорите ему)))
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Книга и метла

**Author's Note:**

> Звездочками выделены части, относящиеся к Лили и ее собеседнику
> 
> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

Мысль спрятать книгу и метлу пришла Лили случайно.  
После того, как Джеймс всерьёз начал считать, что Лили его девушка, она забила тревогу. Со Снейпом всё было проще — она относилась к нему, как к другу, не больше. Но ни один, ни другой упорно не понимали ее намёков, что у них нет отношений. Нет. Нет и в общем-то не было. Не понимали. Нужно было что-то делать. Сложившаяся ситуация её не устраивала.  
Поэтому утром парни недосчитались метлы и книги, зато нашли каждый по записке.  
Приближалось Рождество, но Джеймс и Северус оставались в школе. Лили это было на руку, поэтому, заняв наблюдательную позицию, она ждала реакции на свои действия.  
Реакция последовала незамедлительно.

— Ты, Сопливус, куда ты дел мою метлу? Ты же даже не знаешь, с какой стороны на неё садиться! — Джеймс готов был прибить ненавистного однокурсника.  
— Ты сам мою книгу спёр и записку оставил! Где она? Тебе все равно не понадобится, — Снейп был рассержен не меньше. — Ты же тупой!  
— Кто тупой, я? — Джеймс выхватил палочку.  
— Да. Акцио, палочка Поттера! — среагировал Снейп быстрее. Джеймс не нашёл ничего лучше, как прибегнуть к старому способу ведения драк — дать кулаком в нос.

***  
— Да, затея провалилась!  
Лили, услышав это, нахмурилась и недовольно постучала пальцами по стене:  
— Я же не думала, что они будут драться!  
— А что ты думала, что они обниматься будут? Они же друг друга терпеть не могут!  
— О, смотри, тихо, они разговаривают, — Лили замерла и с интересом посмотрела на экран.  
***

— Значит, записка, — Джеймс разглядывал записку Снейпа. Глаз заплывал. Снейп вытирал кровь с лица — нос разбили знатно, и ответил не сразу.  
— Да. Недописанная. Начало в другом месте.  
— У меня, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Это точно не твоё?  
— Я что, похож на того, кому нечего делать?  
— Нет, — буркнул Джеймс и сложил две записки. Снейп с недовольным видом посмотрел и подполз ближе.  
«Снейп и Поттер. Ваши вещи находятся в надёжном месте. Их поиск не займёт много времени, если действовать сообща. Следующая записка находится в самом посещаемом месте школы под синим цветом. Торопитесь, книга и метла долго лежать не будут».  
Записка Джеймса обрывалась прямо на слове «посещаемом». Джеймс перечитал записку несколько раз и недовольно хмыкнул.  
— Самое посещаемое место — это что, туалет, что ли? А почему синий?  
Снейп пожал плечами.

***  
— При чём здесь туалет! — негодовала Лили. — Мне что, нужно было прямо написать — записка находится там-то?  
— В таком случае, может, и нужно было. Они же просто должны общий язык найти, а не детективами стать, — ответили ей.  
— Тогда неинтересно будет, — возразила Лили и снова стала внимательно следить за происходящим на экране.  
***

— В школе вообще нет ни одного синего туалета. Даже женского, — запыхавшись, сказал Джеймс. Снейп мрачно посмотрел на него из-под волос — разбитую половину лица закрывали пряди. Посмотрел с явным сомнением.  
— Ты что, проверил? А что такой запыхавшийся?  
— Вот именно, проверил. Что делать дальше будем?  
— Думать.  
Джеймс скривился.  
— Я понимаю, что сложно, — ядовито ответил Снейп.  
— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Джеймс, толкая его снова.

***  
— Они опять дерутся! — в отчаянии воскликнула Лили.  
— Я же тебе говорила, что твоя затея провальна, — ответили ей довольно поучающе.  
— Нет, — уперлась Лили. — О, смотри, они куда-то пошли!  
В ответ раздался недовольный вздох.  
***

— Ты как хочешь, а я пошёл на ужин, — Джеймс развернулся и ушёл.  
Снейп со злостью посмотрел ему вслед, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, будто догадавшись о чем-то.

***  
— Ой, смотри, они догадались, оба пришли. Молодцы какие! — радовалась Лили.  
— Может, ты тогда будешь встречаться с кем-нибудь из них? — саркастично спросили её. — Раз они такие догадливые.  
— Вот ещё! Ты же знаешь причину, — надулась Лили и тут же перевела тему. — О, они под стол полезли!  
***

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — шипел Снейп, выпихивая Джеймса из-под стола.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь? Самый умный, да? Думал, я не догадаюсь?  
— Ты сам это сказал! О, записка!  
— Отдай!  
— Нет, ты отдай!  
Раздался грохот, одна из скамеек обернулась.  
— Что здесь происходит? — строгий голос заставил их замереть. Снейп быстро сунул записку в карман.  
Джеймс осторожно выглянул из-под стола.  
— Что вы там делаете? Поттер? Снейп? — Макгонагалл явно была удивлена.  
— А… я… это… перо потерял, — Джеймс вылез из-под стола и развёл руками.  
— Под столом Рейвенкло? — скептически спросила Макгонагалл.  
— Да, — честно глядя на нее, ответил Джеймс.  
— И как, нашли?  
— Нет.  
— А заклинанием пробовали? — внимательно посмотрела на него декан.  
— Так оно не ищется… — расстроенно ответил Джеймс.  
— Может, потому, что его тут нет? — поинтересовалась Макгонагалл. — А вы, мистер Снейп? Вы тоже потеряли перо?  
— Нет, я Поттеру помогал искать, — спокойно ответил Снейп.  
Макгонагалл от таких слов даже дёрнулась.  
— Вы - Поттеру? Ну… уже поздно, я понимаю, что сейчас каникулы, но не стоит задерживаться. Поищите еще немного и идите в свои спальни.  
Макгонагалл попыталась сделать строгий вид, но у нее не получилось — слишком она была ошарашена.  
Парни кивнули.  
— Ты дурак, можно было заклинанием найти! — прошипел Поттер, как только Макгонагалл ушла.  
— Сам ты дурак, на, пробуй, — Снейп достал записку.  
— Акцио, записка!  
Записка даже не шелохнулась.  
— Я же тебе говорил!  
— Заткнись, зараза патлатая, — Джеймс выхватил записку, раскрыл и, пробежав глазами, бросил на пол. — Всё. И не смей туда ходить, я тебе ещё раз по носу дам, — он развернулся и направился к двери.  
— Это я тебе второй фингал поставлю, долбанутый Поттер, — Снейп подобрал записку и запустил ему вслед.

***  
— Сами дураки, думают, что я записку от чар не заколдовала. А то, что они поругались — непорядок.  
— Что ты с ними сделаешь?  
— Потом расскажу, — улыбнулась Лили.  
***

— Ты долбанутое существо, что сюда припёрся, — Джеймс толкнул Снейпа так, что тот едва не упал.  
— Тебя спросить забыл, — он отпихнул Джеймса и зашёл в башню. Тот не отставал.  
— Я тебя сейчас с этой башни сброшу, слизеринская мразь. Как ты посмел сказать Макгонагалл, что мне помогаешь! Она теперь думает, что я со слизеринцами общаюсь! Ещё и сам, поди, всем рассказал!  
— Делать мне больше нечего. Дружба с Гриффиндором — не то, чем стоит гордиться, — Снейп скрестил руки на груди. Джеймс яростно схватил его за воротник мантии и стал трясти.  
— Не смей говорить про Гриффиндор, такая мразь, как ты, вообще не имеет права в школе находиться. Если бы не Лили, как она тебя ещё терпит…  
— А тебя?  
Джеймс тряхнул его сильнее.

***  
— Ну всё, мне надоели их ссоры, — Лили сердито взмахнула палочкой.  
***

Они едва не упали, с трудом удержавшись, и повалились на пол. Снейп больно ударился головой (повезло, что не о каменную стену, на полу был ковёр), сверху ещё прилетело от Поттера локтем в лоб. А сам Поттер охнул и замер.  
— Ты живой? — почему-то спросил Снейп.  
— Не дождёшься, — простонал Джеймс. — Я, кажется, руку сломал об твой лоб.  
— Тебе кажется, — попытался его спихнуть с себя Снейп.  
Не получилось.  
— Слушай, слезь с меня. Мне и так неудобно, ещё и ты на мне лежишь, — Снейп снова попытался его спихнуть.  
— Я не могу, — простонал Поттер, прижав ему коленкой пах. — У меня не получается.  
Снейп уронил голову, ударившись снова.  
Замечательно.

***  
— А ты коварна. Тебе надо было учиться на Слизерине.  
— Я и на Гриффиндоре нормально учусь, — весело ответила Лили. Она лежала на животе, болтая ногами, и наблюдала за мальчишками. Со спины ее обнимали. — А что? Что они только дерутся? Сниму заклинание через час. Сами виноваты, в записке написано — никому не говорить.  
— Люблю, когда ты такая вредная!  
Лили улыбнулась и выгнулась, подставляя шею для поцелуя.  
***

— В записке было написано — никому не говорить, — пыхтел Джеймс. Попытки слезть со Снейпа были безуспешны. Они оба как будто примагнитились.  
— Я никому не говорил. А ты? — мрачно спросил Снейп.  
— Я тоже никому. Почти, — промямлил Джеймс.  
— Что значит почти? — подозрительно покосился на него Снейп.  
— Лили сказал…  
— Придурок!  
— Но она не стала слушать, ушла сразу!  
— Все равно придурок! Это из-за тебя всё, — злобно ответил Снейп.  
— Ай!  
— А ты как хотел! Сам виноват!

***  
— Мне он рассказал! Тоже молодец. Написано никому — значит, никому!  
— Может, ты их отпустишь?  
— Нет, они еще ничего не поняли.  
— Смотри, Макгонагалл пришла.  
— Ой, надо отпустить их. А то она запалит раньше времени.  
***

— По… что вы тут делаете? — Макгонагалл изумлённо посмотрела на них. Джеймс дёрнулся и наконец слез со Снейпа.  
— А… мы… — невнятно промямлил он, оглянувшись. Снейп сделал вид, что его здесь нет.  
— Вы здесь тоже перо ищете? — Макгонагалл вполне пришла в себя.  
— Нет, мы это…  
— Вы что, дерётесь? — озвучила самое страшное предположение декан.  
— Нет! — возмутился Джеймс.  
— Тогда что вы здесь делаете, вдвоём, после отбоя, в таком виде? — Макгонагалл презрительно поджала губы.  
— Мы… упали, — выдал Джеймс.  
Снейп простонал что-то невнятное.  
— Так… мистер Снейп, вам плохо? Нет? Поднимайтесь? Поднимайтесь, поднимайтесь. Раз вам так нравится общество друг друга, идите, помогите в Зале Почёта привести все в порядок. Идите, идите! — Макгонагалл дождалась, когда они поднимутся, и проследила, чтобы они пошли в нужном направлении.

***  
— Ну, ты молодец. Теперь еще и полы мыть будут.  
— Макгонагалл в своих традициях. Ничего, совместная ночь пойдёт им на пользу. Тем более им же надо где-то спать, далеко друг от друга они все равно отойти не смогут.  
— Почему?  
— Побочный эффект заклинания, — пожала плечами Лили.  
— А потом как они будут?  
— А потом их на ночь будет отпускать, — Лили хитро улыбнулась.  
— Лиса, — её обняли сзади и прижали к себе.  
***

— Мы упали, — фыркнул Снейп, протирая кубок. — Ничего получше сказать не мог?  
— Ты вообще лежал и молчал. Вот и сказал бы чего-нибудь.- Джеймс усиленно мыл пол. — Мне надоело. Все, хватит!  
— Я как раз протираю твой кубок. Мне бросить? — скептически спросил Снейп.  
— А, протирай, протирай, — Джеймс снова взялся за швабру. — Похоже, в школе, кроме нас, все уже спят.  
Снейп проигнорировал его замечание.  
— Всё, ты как хочешь, а я буду спать, — Джеймс вытер руки платком и побрёл куда-то в сторону сваленных коробок.  
— Давай, давай, — хмыкнул Снейп, принимаясь протирать рядом стоящий кубок.  
Раздался грохот.  
— Соплохвосты раздери, что за фигня!  
Уйти дальше двадцати шагов у Джеймса не получилось, отползти — тоже.  
— Сопливус, если это твоих рук дело!.. — угрожающе начал Джеймс.  
— Записка! — невозмутимо ответил Снейп, достав из одного кубка бумажку. Джеймс спохватился и принялся шарить по карманам.  
— Мы же ту ещё не прочитали!  
Через несколько мгновений уже оба склонились над запиской, отпихивая друг друга.

***  
— Скажи, все парни такие недогадливые? — зевая, спросила Лили.  
— Ну, ты же знаешь, что девушки лучше понимают намёки?  
Лили улеглась на кровать, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Я устала. Пусть почитают записки, посидят в Зале Почёта, раз до них не доходит, — Лили зевнула снова. Так приятно, когда с тобой лежат вот так рядом!..  
— Как хорошо, что у тебя есть своя комната, — сонно сказала Лили.  
— Как хорошо, что я староста, — прозвучало в ответ с усмешкой.  
***

«Если вы кому-то расскажете о том, что занимаетесь поиском своих вещей, никогда их не найдёте. За то, что много болтаете — эту ночь проведёте не в постелях. Вас предупредили. Следующая записка в блестящей комнате».  
— Блестящая комната — это Зал Почёта. Все сходится, здесь мы и нашли следующую записку, — подытожил Снейп. Джеймс же был исключительно зол и на это всё не обратил внимания. Записки сейчас интересовали его меньше всего.  
— Сволочь, обнаружу, кто это - закручу в крендель, — возмущался Джеймс. — Это же надо было придумать такое. Кто такой умный?  
— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, что не я, — хмыкнул Снейп. Джеймс презрительно посмотрел на него и спихнул с горы тряпок.  
— Нет, не знаю. Может, это твои дружки издеваются.  
— Да, и надо мной заодно, — съязвил Снейп.  
— Да, ты же никому не нравишься. От тебя в любой момент гадости можно ожидать. Отойди от меня, спи где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Снейп усмехнулся и наколдовал себе из нескольких коробок кровать.  
Джеймс гордо отвернулся.

***  
— Ну что за бараны! — возмущалась Лили. — Могли бы спать вместе, поговорить, а они… Один на полу, другой на кровати! Придурки!  
— Может, они не понимают, что они должны делать? Может, они закоренелые натуралы?  
— Скажешь тоже, — нахмурилась Лили. — У нас все с виду натуралы, а на самом деле… Я им…  
Её возмущения прервались поцелуем.  
***

Проснувшись, они первым делом перечитали записку еще раз.  
«Я предупреждал о сохранении тайны и правильном поведении. Поодиночке ничего не найдёте. Если собираетесь ругаться — можете прощаться со своими вещами. Следующая записка — в кабинете декана красных».  
— Я узнаю, кто это, — процедил Джеймс. — Даже если мне придётся перерыть всю школу.  
— Сейчас здесь не так много народу, — заметил Снейп. — Ученики уже начали разъезжаться.  
— Ну да, Сопливус, он оставил записки и уехал из школы — это не вариант? Он же не дурак сидеть на месте, сидит дома, празднует, а мы тут ищем.  
— Ну, можешь не искать, — дёрнул плечом Снейп. — Мне моя книга дорога, а тебе твоя метла — не знаю…  
— Иди ты! — огрызнулся Джеймс. — Мне ее родители подарили, ты что? Тебе когда-нибудь что-нибудь дарили родители?  
Снейп предпочёл не отвечать на это.  
— Сегодня вечером, до отбоя, жду тебя около оранжереи за поворотом коридора.  
— Ты собрался со мной идти? — не удержался Снейп.  
— Придётся. Ты же читал, что там написано. Хотя мне это совсем не нравится. Один бы лучше справился.  
— Ну и справляйся! — Снейп развернулся и стремительно пошёл прочь.  
Снова раздался грохот.  
— Сопливус, не дури! — Джеймс растерянно наблюдал за ним. Тот с трудом поднялся, не сразу и шёпотом выругался.  
— Пожалуй, я соглашусь с тобой: когда найдём этого приколиста — скрутим его в крендель, — процедил Снейп.

***  
— Найдут они меня, как же! — хихикнула Лили, задирая ноги на спинку кровати.  
— Не боишься, что тебя действительно найдут?  
— Если что, все следы ведут в Рейвенкло, — хитро сказала Лили.  
Её обняли, рассмеявшись.  
***

— Не опаздываешь, — одобрительно кивнул Джеймс.  
— Нет такой привычки, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
— Ну пошли, пунктуальный Сопливус. Есть мысли, как попасть в кабинет Макгонагалл?  
— Можно через оранжерею. Там окно есть, — отозвался Снейп.  
— Вот и полезешь сам, — Джеймс даже не посмотрел на него. — Вы же, гады слизеринские, умеете лазить во всякие дыры.  
— Вот и полезу, — неожиданно злобно ответил Снейп.

***  
— Ссориться, ругаться! — возмущалась Лили. — Я им покажу сейчас!  
***

Окно оранжереи, ведущее в кабинет Макгонагалл, с грохотом разбилось, осыпая стоявшие внизу цветы осколками. Двое пригнулись и юркнули в нишу стены.  
— Что это? — шёпотом спросил Джеймс.  
— Не знаю, — так же шёпотом ответил Снейп, наблюдая за окном. Дверь соседней комнаты отворилась.  
— Это что за безобразие! Кто разбил стекло? Кто устраивает эти выходки? — грозный голос Макгонагалл разнёсся по коридору.  
Джеймс и Снейп замерли.  
— Репаро! Выходите, я видела, что вы там! Выходите, или если я подойду сама…  
— Что делать? Если она найдёт нас двоих, это будет совсем подозрительно, — прошептал Джеймс, приблизившись к Снейпу. Тот поморщился, но не отстранился.  
— Давай я выйду. Она не мой декан, так что ничего особенного она мне не сделает. А мыть полы — ничего страшного, — Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него. — Тем более что ты кабинет своего декана знаешь лучше, чем я.  
В глазах Джеймса появилось восхищение.  
— Ты правда готов подставиться? — спросил он.  
— Да, — серьёзно ответил Снейп.  
— Ну… — Джеймс выпрямился. — Не ожидал!  
Он действительно был восхищён.  
— Выходите, кому говорю! — повторила Макгонагалл.  
— Так, пойду я! — уверенно сказал Джеймс. — От меня она и так ожидает чего-нибудь подобного. И я задержу её подольше. А ты найди записку в кабинете. И да, правда не ожидал, — хлопнув его по плечу, Джеймс вынырнул из ниши.  
— Поттер!  
Снейп прижался затылком к стене и замер, прислушиваясь к разговору и шагам.

Записка лежала на самом видном месте. Быстро забрав её, Снейп поспешил в свою спальню.  
Но заснуть не удалось. Он постоянно думал, какое наказание дала Макгонагалл Джеймсу.  
Признаться, он за него волновался.  
И это было для него странно.  
В записке следующим местом значилось Больничное крыло.

***  
— Джеймс его прикрыл, вау! Я думала, он на такое не решится! Они начали действовать сообща!  
— Смотри, растут прямо. Уже понимают намеки, - ехидно сказали ей.  
Лили улыбнулась.  
***

— Надо как-то попасть в Больничное крыло, — Джеймс задумчиво ходил по коридору.  
— Прикинься больным, и всё, — хмуро ответил Северус. Идея проводить с Джеймсом большую часть времени ему не нравилась.  
— С чем? Просто так? Мадам Помфри заподозрит, что я притворяюсь, и я не успею ничего найти. Нужно серьёзное, чтобы меня на всю ночь оставили, — Джеймс прикусил губу и задумчиво посмотрел на стену.  
— Скажи, что отравился, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Или ударился.  
— Отравился, ага, чтобы она меня гадостью какой-то поила. Ударился — хорошо, но я уже фингал залечил.  
Снейп хмыкнул, как бы показывая — сам виноват.  
— О! — воскликнул Джеймс. Снейп закатил глаза. Обычно такие восклицания ни к чему хорошему не приводили.  
— Тресни меня, чтобы фингал был. А я скажу, что упал.  
Снейп кивнул и зарядил Джеймсу в глаз.  
От души.

— Ааа, мадам Помфри, мне плохо… — стонал Джеймс, держась за лицо. Фингал цвёл прекрасным багровым цветом, и симулировать особо не пришлось.  
— Что, что случилось?! — перепугалась совсем молоденькая врач. Быстро завела Джеймса в кабинет и стала осматривать. Явно ее взволновал студент с такой травмой накануне Рождественских каникул.  
— Упал, — Джеймс зашипел, когда она приложила к глазу пакет со льдом. — Голова кружится ужасно, прямо вообще, ааа!  
— Тебе, наверное, лучше остаться на ночь здесь, — хлопотала около него врач. — Я тебе обезболивающее сделаю и со всем помогу.  
Джеймс кивал и активно охал.  
Никто не заметил, как тихонько открылась дверь и всколыхнулась занавеска.

Джеймс, которого развезло после лечебных и обезболивающих заклинаний, и думать забыл про поиски. Он смотрел в потолок и наблюдал, как бегают там маленькие шарики или точечки, и находился в расслабленном состоянии, умиротворении. И уж тем более не ожидал появления Снейпа.  
— Ааа, ты что здесь делаешь?! — он едва не упал с кровати и вовремя закрыл рот. Северус сердито посмотрел на него.  
— Ищу, ты же валяешься, — он был недоволен. — Искать он будет.  
В соседней комнате завозились.  
— Быстрее. Прячься, — Джеймс резко сел и едва не упал: после лечебных заклинаний голова кружилась очень сильно.  
— Куда? — растерялся Снейп.  
— Под кровать, — Джеймс кивнул на мантию-невидимку. Мгновение, и Снейп был уже под кроватью, раздалось сдавленное шипение — видимо, ударился. Дверь кабинета отворилась.  
— Я слышала разговор. Поттер, у тебя все нормально?  
— Да… я… иногда разговариваю во сне, — сказал первое пришедшее в голову Джеймс.  
Под кроватью раздался сдавленный смешок.  
Мадам Помфри нахмурилась.  
— Ладно. Ну, ты, если что, зови. Точно моя помощь не требуется?  
— Нет, — Джеймс лёг обратно, прикидываясь, что спит.  
Дверь затворилась.  
— Что ты ржёшь? — прошипел он, свешиваясь с кровати. По еле заметным колебаниям было понятно, где находится Северус.  
— Ты удачно выбрал кровать, — тихо смеясь, протянул ему записку Снейп.  
Джеймс забрал записку и треснул его подушкой. Следующим местом была Библиотека.

Библиотека была заперта на обычный замок. Открыв дверь, Джеймс скинул мантию-невидимку и поспешил на поиски книги.  
— Люмос! Какая там книга, говоришь? — он бегло осматривал полки и решительно шёл вперёд. Снейп смотрел на книги более внимательно и при этом старался не отставать.  
— Лечебные растения. Это в той части библиотеки.  
Свернув к нужному стеллажу, Джеймс внезапно остановился и не задумываясь протянул руку — в свете палочки блеснул знакомый корешок.  
— Вот она!  
Раздался какой-то шорох. Джеймс цапнул книгу.  
Палочка со стуком упала на пол.  
Книга зарычала и, клацнув зубами, вцепилась в руку Джеймса. Тот, не удержавшись, закричал. Снейп еле успел зажать ему рот ладонью.  
Рука была разодрана до крови.  
— Тише, не кричи! — Снейп отпустил его. Джеймс поспешно закивал, кусая губы и сдерживая стоны. Кровь глухо капала на пол.  
— Люмос!  
Рука была прокушена в нескольких местах. На ладони глубокие отпечатки зубов, на запястье пропорота вена. Джеймс молчал и дышал как-то странно. Снейп подозрительно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты чего?  
— Я крови боюсь! — шёпотом сказал он. — А в Больничное крыло мы идти не можем, сразу поймут, что просто так не…  
— Так, садись, — Снейп грубо потянул его на пол, сунул в здоровую руку светящуюся палочку и, усевшись рядом, внимательно посмотрел на рану.  
— Что ты собрался делать? — недоверчиво спросил Джеймс.  
— Лечить.  
— А ты умеешь?  
Если не нравится, можешь обратиться в Больничное крыло. Прекрати вести себя как девчонка!  
— Я не. .  
— Заткнись.  
Джеймс сердито замолчал. Снейп расправил его ладонь сильнее, заставляя поморщиться, и начал шептать заклинание.  
Кровь почти сразу прекратила капать. Джеймс изумлённо следил за тем, как сами сшиваются сосуды, мышцы, затягивается кожа. Процесс происходил не быстро, но уже через несколько минут на запястье была лишь глубокая царапина. Снейп без перерыва что-то шептал, Джеймс не мог разобрать — что. От палочки сыпались еле заметные зелёные искры. Джеймс застыл, засмотревшись на такое мастерское лечение.  
— Поттер, ты долго так собираешься сидеть? — заставил его очнуться саркастичный голос. Он вздрогнул, непонимающе посмотрев на Снейпа, потом на свою руку. На ладони никаких следов, на запястье тонкий шрам.  
— Извини, не мог без шрама, слишком глубокая рана была, — обычным тоном сказал Снейп, как будто каждый день этим занимался.  
— А откуда ты это умеешь? — неуверенно спросил Джеймс, изумлённо рассматривая свою руку. Высохшая кровь, ран нет. Не болит. Он даже сжал пальцы в кулак.  
Не болит.  
— Изучал сам лечебную магию и спрашивал мадам Помфри. У меня доклад на эту тему. Да и так пригодится, решил для себя изучить.  
— Где пригодится? — задал глупый вопрос Джеймс.  
— Где-нибудь. Сегодня же пригодилось. Поттер, не тупи. Что ты вообще к этой книге полез? Тебя на третьем курсе обращаться с ней не учили?  
— Иди ты! — вскинулся Джеймс, отворачиваясь и поднимаясь с пола. — И вообще, скажешь кому-нибудь о том, что я боюсь крови — прибью!  
— Больно надо! — хмыкнул Снейп, убирая палочку в карман.  
Книга рыкнула из-под стола.  
— Записка вообще не в этой книге лежала. Лечебные растения, нам нужны были лечебные растения. А ты эту дёрнул. Теперь её ловить надо.  
— Не буду я её ловить, — Джеймс пнул воздух в направлении книги. — Она бегает, так что ничего страшного нет, что она на полу.  
Он сердито взял книгу о лекарственных растениях, вытряхнул записку и, раскрыв, показал Снейпу, закатывая глаза. Ванная старост. Ещё лучше.  
— Поттер, а мы не могли пойти в библиотеку днём? — скептически спросил Снейп.  
Джеймс посмотрел на него так, будто только что понял одну важную вещь.  
— Бл… — красноречиво выразился он.  
В коридоре раздались шаги, но потом стало тихо. Джеймс подхватил мантию, спрятал записку в карман и направился к выходу.  
— Думаю, нам надо идти. Завтра решим, что делать с ванной старост.  
— И где взять пароль, — Снейп кивнул в знак согласия.  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании — оба напряжённо прислушивались к происходящему в коридоре. Вроде, всё было тихо.  
— Ну что, в ванную тоже ночью пойдём? — спросил Снейп, когда они подошли к двери. Джеймс усмехнулся.  
— Нет, днём. Чтобы все видели, что мы туда идём.  
— Придурок, — шёпотом выругался Снейп. — Пароль от нее есть?  
Джеймс загрузился. Про пароль он вообще не подумал.  
— Значит, точно вечером, — вздохнул Снейп.

В коридоре Джеймс развернул мантию и накинул им обоим на плечи.  
— Я тебя провожу.  
— С чего это? — подозрительно спросил Снейп, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
— Не хочу влипать из-за тебя в ситуации, если тебя запалят. И к тому же, у меня мантия. Поэтому я смогу спокойно вернуться обратно.  
Снейп поджал губ, но промолчал. И из-под мантии выбираться не стал.  
— Слушай, это, Со… Северус, спасибо тебе… ну, что залечил… — он замер, как будто ожидал удара или прилетевшего с потолка кирпича.  
Снейп пожал плечами.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Джеймс хотел что-то ещё сказать, но не стал. Они как раз добрались до гостиной Слизерина. Снейп прошептал пароль и зашёл в гостиную. Джеймсу показалось, что он даже улыбнулся.

***  
— Я перестаралась! — плакала Лили.  
— Не плачь. Все же хорошо. Он даже проводил его до гостиной.  
— Это потому, что мантия одна.  
— Ну, всё равно же. Всё нормально. Так, не плачь, кто из нас оптимистка, ты или я?  
Лили молча прижалась в ответ.  
***

— Ну что, узнал? — Снейп сидел в нише окна, и его не было видно, пока не подойдёшь совсем близко. Джеймс поравнялся с ним и тоже забрался на подоконник. Снейп чуть подвинулся, освобождая ему место.  
— Нет. Я Люпина и так просил, и этак, а он не рассказывает. Честный. Говорит, пока не скажешь — зачем, пароль не скажу. А я не могу сказать, зачем, — Джеймс треснул кулаком по стене и поморщился. Снейп скривился. — А потом и вовсе сказал — мне некогда, мне надо вещи собирать, я сегодня уезжаю. Все же сегодня уезжают. Каникулы.  
— А Лили? Она не сказала? Она же тоже староста.  
— Ты что?! Ей нельзя говорить! Она не должна знать, что я нарушаю школьные правила. Она же тогда со мной общаться не будет. Я из-за нее себя веду правильно… пытаюсь, — Джеймс отвернулся под пристальным взглядом Снейпа. — Хотя она сегодня активно спрашивала, не хочу ли я принять душ с новым шампунем, который она сварила. Еле удержался.  
Снейп удивлённо рассмеялся и отчётливо прошептал «придурок».  
— А что? — обиженно возмутился Джеймс. — От меня что, воняет, что ли? Я даже на тренировки не хожу. К тому же, пароль она мне бы точно не сказала.  
Снейп пожал плечами и промолчал.  
— Нет, ты не воняешь, — наконец сказал он. Джеймс усмехнулся и благодарно кивнул в ответ.  
— А ты? Узнал пароль? — после паузы спросил Джеймс, оборачиваясь.  
— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Снейп.  
— Как? — Джеймс был обескуражен.  
— Подслушал, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Малфой с Беллой разговаривал.  
Джеймс несколько раз махнул руками, открыл рот и, резко спрыгнув с окна, пошёл вперёд по коридору. Видимо, новость, что он не смог с чем-то справиться, а Снейп — смог, немного вывела его из равновесия. Явно вывела. Это было даже заметно со стороны. Очень заметно. И всё так просто. Снейп, чуть помедлив, последовал за ним.  
— Ну, говори свой пароль, — сказал он, когда они наконец подошли к ванной.  
Снейп что-то прошептал, и дверь, негромко щёлкнув, открылась.  
Ванная старост была шикарна. Посредине стояла собственно ванна, больше напоминавшая маленький бассейн — в ней могли с лёгкостью разместиться несколько человек; повсюду склянки, пузырьки, множество полочек. Красивые картины, подмигивающие русалки. Джеймс осматривался — у него было ощущение, что он попал в музей.  
Снейп закрыл дверь и замер почти на пороге. Его тоже это впечатлило.  
— Ух ты! — восхищённо воскликнул Джеймс, ходя от картины к картине. — Ради этого можно было постараться стать старостой. О, записка! — Джеймс схватил листок и осмотрел его со всех сторон.  
Ни одного слова.  
— Бред какой-то, — он покрутил листок ещё раз и сунул в карман. — Похоже, нас обманули. Ему надоело. Или ещё есть записка, — он заглянул под столик, за ванную, обшарил полки. Снейп нехотя присоединился к поискам.  
Другой записки не было.  
Джеймс ещё раз достал записку, осмотрел со всех сторон, но на ней ничего не было.  
— В крендель заверну, — он с досадой отбросил листок на пол. — Раз уж нас так обломали, я хоть голову помою.  
Джеймс стянул мантию и открыл воду, которая набралась очень быстро — ванна наверняка была зачарована.  
Снейп скептически посмотрел на него и направился к двери.  
— Ты куда? — окликнул его Джеймс.  
— Раз уж записку мы не нашли, я пошёл, я не нуждаюсь в помывке, — он взялся за ручку двери.  
— Как раз ты и нуждаешься в помывке, — Джеймс вцепился ему в рукав и потянул на себя.  
— Отпусти, — прошипел Снейп, пытаясь освободиться.  
— Нет, меня раздражают твои немытые волосы, Сопливус, — пыхтел Джеймс. Снейп оттолкнул его и, поправив мантию, повернулся к двери.  
Джеймс толкнул его сам, и Снейп, потеряв равновесие, полетел в ванну. Вода выплеснулась, окатив Джеймса и разлившись по полу.  
Мокрый Снейп барахтался в ванне, запутавшись в своей мантии. Волосы залепили глаза. Кое-как удалось сесть.  
— Поттер, прибью, — он запустил в Джеймса первым попавшимся под руку. Тот увернулся. Что-то звякнуло.  
— Да ладно. Хоть волосы вымоешь, — Джеймс подошёл ближе. Снейп дёрнул его за рубашку и опрокинул в ванну.  
— Бл… какого хера!  
— Почему ты так любишь падать на меня! — пытался спихнуть его с себя Снейп. Джеймс слез с него и фыркнул, вытирая лицо. — К тому же, это ты собирался мыть голову, — Снейп ткнул его пальцем в грудь и удивлённо спросил:  
— Что это?  
Джеймс извлёк из кармана бутылку и рассмеялся.  
— Это шампунь, который дала мне Лили.  
Снейп брызнул в него водой и усмехнулся.  
— Поттер, ты…  
— Знаю, знаю, — отозвался тот, выливая шампунь в ванную. — Ты хоть мантию сними, или ты её постирать решил?  
Снейп пробурчал что-то невнятное, пытаясь справиться с мантией. Джеймс улыбнулся.

***  
— О, сколько мне пришлось разговаривать про эту ванную, пока до него дошло подслушать! Кстати, что ты им в шампунь добавила, что они такие довольные сидят?  
— Афродизиак, — мечтательно отозвалась Лили, наблюдая за парнями.  
— Ну, ты даёшь, — восхищённо ответили ей, подсаживаясь ближе.  
— Слабенький, — довольно ответила Лили, жмурясь и потягиваясь, как кошка.  
***

— Записка! — воскликнул Снейп, заметив плавающую в ванной бумагу. — Что ты наделал, Поттер! — Он выловил ее и попытался развернуть.  
На ней появились какие-то слова.  
— «Девятый этаж, три раза пройти по коридору и загадать комнату, в которой вещи», — прочитал Джеймс и хлопнул себя по лбу, рассмеявшись. — Похоже, мы оба придурки: более явного намёка, чем этот — оставить записку, которую нужно намочить, около ванной, не придумать, — он погрузился в воду и вынырнул весь в пене. Снейп усмехнулся, соглашаясь.  
Джеймс кинул в него пеной и снова рассмеялся.  
— Ты похож на чучело.  
— Сам такой, — беззлобно огрызнулся в ответ Снейп, чуть улыбнувшись.  
Мокрая мантия валялась на полу.

Всю ночь Джеймс не мог заснуть. Мучило непонятно откуда взявшееся возбуждение. Мысли об учёбе и контрольных не помогли его прогнать (хотя обычно это срабатывало), и он, отчаявшись с этим справиться так, пошёл в душ.  
Он даже не хотел думать, отчего оно появилось.

***  
— Упс, я думала, их пораньше накроет, — вздохнула Лили. — Ну, бывают просчёты… ладно, учтём.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответили ей, зевнув. — Они же не набрасываются друг на друга с кулаками, уже хорошо. Давай спать. Завтра Сочельник.  
— Давай, — отозвалась Лили, погасив экран и забираясь в постель под одеяло. Спать и правда хотелось.  
***

— Не выспался? — хмуро спросил Снейп. Волосы были собраны в хвост, отчего лицо казалось еще более бледным и уставшим. Джеймс глянул на него и кивнул, сев прямо на пол.  
— Ты, я вижу, тоже.  
— Не спалось, — буркнул Снейп, садясь рядом. — Что будем делать?  
— Откроем комнату, заберём свои вещи и пойдём спать, — зевнул Джеймс.  
— А искать того, кто это сделал? — Снейп скрыл зевок, отвернувшись. Джеймс закрыл глаза.  
— Сегодня я никого не буду искать. Я устал.  
Комнату они открыли быстро. Только вещей там не оказалось. На первый взгляд. Множество полок и шкафов, и в середине большая кровать, при виде которой Джеймс радостно встрепенулся.  
— О, кровать! — он прыгнул на неё с разбегу и блаженно развалился. Снейп попытался его растормошить, но безуспешно.  
— Потом, — ответил Джеймс на предложение поискать вещи и почти сразу же заснул, едва успев скинуть обувь.  
Снейп просмотрел несколько шкафов, но, не найдя вещей, быстро потерял стремление к поискам — спать хотелось сильно. Решив немного отдохнуть, он, зевая, устроился на краешке кровати, и, стянув с Джеймса одеяло, почти сразу же уснул. Тот лишь придвинулся ближе во сне.

***  
— Какая идиллия! Иии! — Лили восхищённо смотрела на магический экран. — Надо им помочь, что ли? Может, вещи рядом положить?  
— А тебе не кажется, что они и сами справятся? — к ней подсели поближе и поцеловали в шею.  
— Не знаю. Может, и сами, — пожала плечами Лили. — Главное, чтобы они не проспали сегодня всё на свете. Сегодня ж Сочельник, — она улыбнулась, с нежной радостью глядя на экран, и прижалась в ответ.  
***

Джеймс проснулся, когда уже был вечер. Чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Потянувшись, открыл глаза и замер.  
Метла стояла около кровати, прислонённая к тумбочке. Он не помнил, как вскочил и схватил её: древко привычно легло в руку. Ни записки, ни знака. Джеймс радостно подпрыгнул и издал победный клич.  
— Поздравляю.  
Он резко обернулся. На кровати сидел Снейп. Джеймс подозрительно посмотрел на него и замер.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— То же, что и ты - сплю. Точнее, спал. Поздравляю, — Снейп отвернулся.  
— А твоя книга не нашлась? — спросил Джеймс. Почему-то он чувствовал себя очень глупо.  
— Как видишь, нет. Она же не лежит у меня рядом с кроватью.  
Джеймс решительно отложил метлу.  
— Это несправедливо. Пошли искать, — он действительно сейчас ощутил острую несправедливость, и ему хотелось ее исправить. Чтобы Снейп тоже нашёл свою вещь. Может быть, это была пресловутая гриффиндорская честность, а может быть, Джеймсу просто казалось, что так будет правильно. В любом случае, он был полон решимости найти эту книгу.  
Снейп посмотрел на него удивлённо, но поднялся. Похоже, от помощи он не собирался отказываться.  
Книга нашлось в одном из шкафов среди других книг. Ее явно кто-то туда положил, но у них так и не вышло выяснить, кто всё это делал. Джеймс протянул книгу Снейпу, и тот благодарно кивнул, даже чуть-чуть улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ну что, я пойду? — Джеймс вернулся к своей метле. — Надо еще полетать. Хотя вечер уже… Да и Сочельник сегодня… всё-таки. Наверняка потребуется моя помощь декану. И на ужин надо успеть…  
Снейп стоял на месте, ничего не говоря. Джеймс нёс всю эту чушь, чувствовал себя неловко и почему-то не мог просто так сейчас уйти из этой комнаты.  
— И спасибо тебе за помощь, — сказал он, прикусив губу.  
— Тебе спасибо, — отозвался Снейп.  
— Ты не пойдёшь в гостиную? — Джеймс направился к двери.  
— Как-то не хочется, — безразлично ответил Снейп.  
Джеймс поспешно отвернулся. Он сам не понимал, почему до сих пор не ушёл.  
Веяло тоской.  
«Сейчас он начнёт читать, и я уйду», — думал Джеймс. Но Снейп продолжал смотреть на него — Джеймс чувствовал.  
Ещё чуть помедлив, всё-таки он вышел из комнаты.

После общего Рождественского ужина Джеймс побрёл в Выручай-комнату. Состояние было странным. Не грустным, не весёлым, а странным. Разговор с Лили еще больше добавлял этой странности, и Джеймс сам не знал, чего хотел. Но явно не сидеть в почти пустой гостиной сегодня. Полёты не отвлекли, не развеяли странного состояния, только утомили его, и на ужин он приполз довольно уставшим. Снейпа там, кстати, не было. Разговоры с Лили не прибавили хорошего настроения, но ему стало почему-то всё равно.  
Спать не получилось бы, он это чувствовал. Джеймс почему-то думал о том, пошёл Снейп к себе или до сих пор сидит в той комнате. Решив наконец проверить, он накинул мантию-невидимку и направился прямиком на девятый этаж.  
— Я только проверю, я только проверю, — стучали мысли в мозгах.  
Дверь комнаты была не заперта. Там обнаружился Снейп, который то ли зажёг огонь в настоящем камине, то ли наколдовал его, но треск поленьев был абсолютно естественным. Он сидел прямо на полу на подушках, нацепив на себя какой-то странный свитер, и периодически пил что-то из кружки. И, кажется, совершенно никого не ждал.  
— Не спится? — негромко спросил Снейп. Джеймс кивнул, подходя ближе и подсаживаясь к нему, рядом с камином.  
— Да, сегодня Сочельник, — зачем-то сказал он, хотя это и так было понятно — они же собирались на праздничный ужин в Большом зале. А, да, Снейпа не было.  
— Знаю, — отозвался тот. — Дома я всегда любил этот праздник. Здесь… немного не то. Слишком… масштабно. Это как-то не по мне. Просто… — он замолчал, так и не продолжив.  
— Я тоже люблю, — признался Джеймс. Это оказалось легко. Вообще разговаривать со Снейпом внезапно оказалось легко. Он просто не пробовал раньше до всех этих событий.  
— Знаешь, — внезапно продолжил Джеймс, поскольку Снейп молчал, — мне сегодня отказала Лили, — он усмехнулся. — Сказала, что мы можем быть только друзьями, а я… а я внезапно не расстроился… — он развёл руками, как будто сам не понимал, как так произошло. — У нас в последнее время и так всё было не сильно гладко. Мы с тобой общались и то больше, чем с ней в этом месяце…  
— Действительно странно. У нас тоже, — отозвался Снейп, посмотрев на него. — Я вообще… привык к тебе, что ли.  
— Я тоже, — ляпнул Джеймс, не мигая уставившись на огонь. Это вышло само. Просто само. И отчего-то дышалось легко и часто.  
Несколько мгновений стояла тишина. Снейп тоже молчал. Внутри всё было странно, трепетало и переворачивалось одновременно.  
— Я, может, и придурок, — Джеймс поймал его за руку сам собой: кажется, Снейп едва успел поставить кружку на пол. Внутри всё ликовало.  
— Заткнись, — ответил Снейп, подсаживаясь ближе. Определённо ближе, ближе, чем это можно было проигнорировать.  
— Затыкаюсь, — послушно ответил Джеймс, целуя его и сам от себя этого не ожидая.  
Ему ответили.

***  
— Вот, а ты говорила — не получится! — довольно воскликнула Лили, наблюдая за целующимися парнями.  
— Ну, признаю, что была неправа, — Белла подсела ближе и обняла ее за талию.  
— Я за них рада. И теперь мне можно не мучиться, что я их отшила, — Лили прижалась к ней и улыбнулась.  
— Ага, — Белла отодвинула рыжие пряди с шеи и поцеловала.  
— А как же твои родители? Что они скажут, когда узнают, что ты общаешься с нечистокровной волшебницей? — Лили взволнованно обернулась.  
— Родители в любом случае будут против, даже если бы ты была бы чистой крови. Но я решу этот вопрос, — сказала Белла, целуя её.  
Лили снова улыбнулась.  
— Слушай, давай твоего жениха тоже с кем-нибудь сведём? — глаза у неё маниакально загорелись.  
— Хорошая мысль. Я тебе уже говорила, что тебе надо было учиться на Слизерине? — Белла обняла её крепче.  
Лили рассмеялась, сама потянувшись ее поцеловать.  
Рождество было просто сказочным.  
***

Они не разговаривали после того случая. Совсем. Ну, как не разговаривали. Снейп сделал вид, что это была просто случайность. Рождественское наваждение, или что-то еще. В любом случае, он об этом не говорил. А Джеймс… Джеймс не знал, как спросить об этом. Да и что спросить, тоже не знал. «Помнишь, мы целовались, э…» — и что? Ты что, дурак, что ли, ну помнит, и дальше что? Проблема в том, что он сам не мог понять, «дальше что» — это… никак не получалось.  
Он… откровенно запутался.  
Снейп с ним почти не разговаривал. Не то, чтобы специально — они просто не виделись. Джеймс никак не мог его застать. Зато пару раз столкнулся с Беллой. Странно, он думал, она уехала. Во всяком случае, в Большом зале он её не видел, хотя не исключено, что она просто приходила на завтрак позже. Как и Лили. Лили вообще не было видно, хоть она и осталась в школе — с того момента, как она его отшила, они не говорили ни разу.  
Вот и приходилось едва ли не лезть на стену. Квиддич был сейчас недоступен — слишком холодно, да и в одиночестве там делать нечего. Джеймс даже начал читать. Не то, чтобы он никогда не читал раньше, но сейчас это было откровенное занятие от скуки. Не по учёбе. В ход шли спортивные рассказы, какие-то легенды и всё, чем можно было хоть немного отвлечься.  
Так прошло три дня. А потом пришёл Северус. Поманил его в сторону, когда Джеймс слонялся по коридору в районе библиотеки, и терпеливо подождал, пока Джеймс подползёт к нему.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — сказал он, и Джеймс кивнул, хотя внутри все упало куда-то вниз: ему очень не нравились такие предупреждения.  
— Я насчёт того… что было перед Рождеством, — начал Снейп. Он тоже заметно нервничал, или Джеймсу только хотелось верить в это. — Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Поговорить он пришёл. А чего сам тогда не говорит, только выпытывает? Джеймс пожал плечами и честно ответил:  
— Не знаю. Я не знаю, что и думать. Я не знаю, что у нас теперь происходит. Я понятия не имею, — он снова пожал плечами. Снейп прищурился и слегка склонил голову, как всегда делал, когда наблюдал за собеседником.  
— Я тоже не знаю, — внезапно ответил он. — Но мы теперь не враги, да?  
— Да, — с каким-то явным облегчением подтвердил Джеймс. Пожалуй, это было самое точное определение их сегодняшнего статуса — не враги.  
— Ты отмечаешь Новый Год? — внезапно спросил Снейп. — Я знаю, что в школе ничего не проводится, но это… довольно важный праздник для меня. Не хочешь присоединиться? Особого веселья не обещаю, но, может, тебе интересно будет, как делают это в маггловских семьях, — он дёрнул плечами, слегка усмехнувшись.  
Джеймс прикусил губу. Он сам не знал — чем, но это предложение его озадачило.  
— А что надо? — все-таки спросил он.  
— Ничего не надо. Просто приходи к Выручай-комнате вечером в девять. Я тебя встречу, — Снейп слегка вскинул голову и чуть улыбнулся. — Ну, или не приходи — смотря как тебе захочется. Я не заставляю.  
— Приду, — пообещал Джеймс и поспешил отойти: его окликнула декан. Снейп же направился совсем в другую сторону.

Снейп подарил ему подарок на Новый год.  
Нет, это была не книга, как можно было подумать, а перчатки. Тёплые качественные спортивные перчатки. Оставалось только догадываться, как Снейп узнал размер и откуда их вообще взял.  
Но Джеймсу они были как раз.  
И что удивительно — совсем новые. На них даже сохранилась бирка. Джеймс удивлённо смотрел на логотип не самого плохого спортивного магазина и недоумевал — как? И когда. Ведь Снейп же не покидал школы. Погодите…  
Все встало на свои места.  
Филиал магазина был в Хогсмиде, а в Хогсмид они ходили. Маленький такой отдельчик.  
И всё равно, это же надо было сходить и купить.  
Для него.  
И поздравить.  
Приятно, потому что Новый год в семье Джеймса справлять было не принято.  
А Новый год ему нравился.

Целую неделю Снейп делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Что он ничего и не дарил. Такой вид, как он умел, в общем. Джеймс не мог понять, что же его самого так напрягает, ведь не подойдёт же он в самом деле и не спросит — мне хочется тебе подарить что-нибудь, но я не знаю, что и когда. Это же глупо, глупо, глупо. Седьмого числа, пролистывая свою записную книжку, он наткнулся на список дней рождений и понял, что же так его скребло, неясное и смутное. У Снейпа день рождения значился через два дня.  
Хотя бы повод искать не надо.  
И теперь уже Джеймс точно знал, что именно хочет, а не обязан, поздравить Снейпа с днем рождения. Хочет, а не обязан. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось.  
Осталось только понять, что дарить.  
Потому что он даже не знал, что Снейпу нравится, кроме абстрактного и общего «книги». А то, что книги бывают разные, он и сам прекрасно был в курсе.

Восьмого числа Джеймс, как дурак, пошёл в Хогсмид, в книжный магазин, и слонялся там около часа.  
Продавец даже спросил его, ищет ли он что-нибудь конкретное или просто смотрит, но Джеймс промолчал, лишь пожав плечами. Ему стыдно было сказать, что в этом множестве книг он не ориентируется почти никак, и уже тем более не может разобраться, что из этого могло бы понравиться Снейпу.  
Пришлось просить помощи продавца. Совместными усилиями они выбрали какой-то недешёвый и совершенно замечательный (по словам хозяина лавки) справочник редких растений и лекарственных сборов народов мира. Особенно Джеймсу польстило, что книга была хоть и не новой, но довольной качественной (в предисловии упорно перечислялись регалии автора и прочие заслуги) и дорогой, а значит, такой у Снейпа точно нет. Это радовало. Чтобы не повторяться.  
Ещё он купил открытку, но так и не придумал, как её подписать. Вряд ли Снейпу будет приятно получить на день рождения кусок картона с подписью «Джеймс Поттер». С именем своего врага. Хотя у них в последнее время вообще всё стало странно… Джеймс не знал, что происходит. Ему хотелось внезапно не только «отдать долг» ответным подарком, а просто поздравить Снейпа. Сделать приятно. Доставить радость. Это было странно… и так естественно. Джеймс чувствовал, что естественно.  
Ночью почти не спалось. Он едва дождался утра, и попёрся к гостиной Слизерина едва ли не в шесть утра.  
Студенты ещё не начали приезжать с каникул, так что в гостиной было от силы человека три. И два из них - младшекурсники, которые на Джеймса не обратили никакого внимания. Пароль он знал — Снейп сказал ему его раньше, и вроде, его пока не сменили. Джеймс был уверен, что сам Снейп знает пароль и от их гостиной и вообще от всех гостиных, что были в Хогвартсе. Просто потому, что это Снейп. Его никто не понимал, но все признавали, что с мозгами у этого парня всё в порядке. Чтобы получить «Превосходно» по зельям, нужно было быть ещё тем чокнутым гением.  
Снейп нашелся в гостиной у камина. Он сидел спиной к двери и не видел, как Джеймс вошёл. Ну, Джеймс так думал. И поэтому замер, даже не поставив ногу на ковёр, когда его застиг врасплох недовольный голос.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Наверное, спрятав руки за спиной и стоя на одной ноге, он выглядел довольно комично. Какой-то ученик, хихикнув, быстро прошмыгнув мимо.  
— Поздравить пришёл, — честно ответил Джеймс, все-таки став устойчиво.  
Снейп удивлённо обернулся: кажется, он даже закрыл книгу, которую читал.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — уже без недовольства спросил он. Кажется, он был реально изумлён.  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
— Однажды я сортировал личные дела учеников — отработка у Макгонагалл. Просто запомнил.  
— Только меня? — ехидно поинтересовался Снейп.  
— Нет, там еще были Люциус, Мальсибер, Беллатрикс…  
— Я понял, довольно, — прервал его Снейп. — Ну так что, ты пришёл поздравить, как я понимаю. Пароль ты знаешь, я помню. Но почему так рано? Сейчас же всего семь утра.  
— Но ты же не спишь, — пожал плечами Джеймс.  
— А если бы спал, что бы ты делал? — хитро прищурился Снейп.  
Джеймс снова пожал плечами. Что-то он слишком часто пожимает плечами за эти пять минут.  
— Я сам эту ночь не спал, — зачем-то сказал он. — Вот и пришёл рано.  
Он хотел было уже достать из-за спины книгу, сунуть в руки и убежать, но Снейп внезапно поднялся и поманил за собой.  
— Пойдём, — попросил он, направляясь к двери. — Не бойся, дорогу обратно потом сможешь найти.  
В гостиную Слизерина, как оказалось, нужно спускаться, а не подниматься. Благо спуститься пришлось всего на один этаж.  
— Я хотел поздравить тебя с днём рождения, — сказал Джеймс, едва они переступили порог комнаты.  
Снейп остановил его, поймав за руку, и провёл к своей кровати, которая была, кстати, не заправлена. Странно, Джеймсу казалось, что Снейп всегда такой аккуратист.  
— Это очень внезапно, честно, — совсем спокойно ответил тот, но Джеймс заметил, как он подавил вздох. Значит, не один он волнуется.  
— Я подумал, что это будет… это будет… — Джеймс вздохнул, прикусив губу. Слова подобрать оказалось довольно сложно.  
— Правильно, потому что я поздравил тебя с Новым годом? — уточнил Снейп, прищурившись и скрестив руки на груди.  
— … это будет то, что я хочу. Мне действительно захотелось поздравить тебя, Се… с днём рождения, — Имя не далось Джеймсу и он совсем замолчал, понимая, что выглядит сейчас как полный идиот.  
— Это действительно очень приятно, Джеймс, — совершенно искренне ответил Снейп, внезапно опуская руки. Он как будто расслабился. Позволил себе быть не таким напряжённым в компании Джеймса. Приятно. — Даже если там будет какой-то прикол, обсыпающий меня сажей, я не расстроюсь.  
— Нет, нет, я… это книга… ты же любишь книги. Я подумал, продавец мне помог, сказал, что это очень ценное издание. Редкие растения и всё такое…  
— «Редкие растения и лекарственные сборы народов мира» авторства Теодоро Росси? — уточнил Снейп.  
— Да, — обрадовался Джеймс, закивав как китайский болванчик.  
— Терпеть ее не могу, — заявил Снейп, наблюдая как меняется в лице Джеймс.  
— …что?  
— Люциус мне все мозги ею проел. У него она есть, а он не давал мне взглянуть на неё ни одним глазком. А у меня, как все знают, на такое денег нет. Даже на свой день рождения, — Снейп едва заметно поджал губы, но в глазах были заметные радостные искры. — И что, ты ее купил?  
— Да, — выдохнул Джеймс, доставая книгу из-за спины и показывая Снейпу. — И еще открытку…  
Следующее, что он почувствовал — это как его обняли, прижали к себе и прошептали на ухо, от чего внутри всё замерло и перевернулось, облекаясь теплом.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Снейп. И он был искренен, Джеймс слышал, что он совершенно точно думает то же, что и говорит. — Спасибо. И дело даже не в цене и в том, что я хотел эту книгу… Спасибо. Хочешь, можешь остаться, мне всё равно не с кем праздновать, да я и не собирался сильно… заодно и почитаем твою открытку.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джеймс в ответ, чувствуя, как его совершенно искренне прижимают к себе. Продолжают прижимать, и совершенно не смеются над его неловкостью и, как он думал, глупым видом. И рады ему совершенно точно, он в этом даже не сомневался. И Джеймс обнял его в ответ, чувствуя, что это сейчас надо и естественно. Это сейчас ему было нужно.


End file.
